Candies x Poems
by 4485
Summary: In this story, a lonely blond alchemist accidentally runs into a Colonel who happens to be a state alchemist himself. What starts as confusion becomes true love - all thanks to the failure at a test. In no way does this fanfic follow the actual story


Candies * Poems

In this story, a lonely blond alchemist accidentally runs into a Colonel who happens to be a state alchemist himself. What starts as confusion becomes true love - all thanks to the failure at a test. (In no way does this fanfic follow the actual story)

"Gosh," A small blond boy whispered, raising his forearm to his head. "The sun's really bright today." Today was that boy's first try at the state alchemist test, if all went well. He had traveled 150 miles, just to get to Central. _"You can do it, Ni-san!" _His brother had said, waving him off at the train station back in their hometown, Resembool. The blonde was sure to pass, but his heart was beating fast. Closing his eyes, the kid tried to calm himself down, but found himself knocking someone over and falling onto this person.

"...!" The other man groaned, rubbing his head. "Ow.."

"I-I'm sorry!" The blond whimpered. _Oh god. I'm making trouble already! I want this place to like me, not kick me out. _"I wasn't watching where I was going..!"

"Hey, no harm done." The man smirked, lifting the kid's chin. "What's your name?"

"Edward.." The blond muttered, staring into the black eyes. The man before him was handsome, and tall. "Edward Elric."

A glimmer of recognition flashed in the jet black eyes, but was immediately replaced with something Ed couldn't read. "I'm Roy Mustang." Said the brunette. "I don't think I've seen you around here... Did you just move in?"

"Ah, no. I'm just here to take a test." Ed smiled.

"Really? What kind of test?" Roy wondered, standing up. He offered his hand out to the kid, who used it to stand up.

The blond was about to answer, when he was interrupted by a small beeping. "Ah," he murmured, checking his watch. "I've gotta go..."

"Well, I hope to see you around. Good luck on your test." The brunette walked away, waving over his shoulders.

"Thanks..?" Ed whispered, completely entranced by the man. Making sure not to run into anyone else, the blond made his way to the military headquarters. After being instructed to the room, the kid found himself surrounded by taller, older men making small talk.

"Do you think you'll pass?"

"I'm a shoe-in."

"Doubt it."

He searched the room, looking for someone he could talk to. The only people that weren't talking were out of the exhibition area, staring in at them. "Oh god..." he murmured, then roamed the room, observing all the different transmutable items. _Dammit. I can't transmute when I'm high strung. I need to calm down._ One thing that always helped Ed calm down was reciting phrases in Konkani, a language almost no one knew. Also in Latvian and Farsi. But the only phrase he could remember was "Tu magel moga cho", which means "I love you" in Konkani.

A voice came out of the stereo system, shouting. "We are now starting the test. You are allowed to use whatever you see in this room, to impress our board of viewers. How about they introduce themselves.."

The microphone was handed over to the first of the men. "I'm Fuhrer Bradley."

"I'm General Honvic."

"I'm Major General Erickson."

"And I'm Colonel Roy Mustang." Ed's braid hit his face as he whipped around to look at the person who had just spoken. Sure enough, it was the man he had previously ran into. "And I'd like to inform all of the contestants that every one of us observers have looked through some facts about you, so we each have chosen a favorite. I just wish that all of you do well, with no casualties... this time."

There were murmurings in the room, but was quickly silenced by a big bell, signaling the beginning.

Some people went right to work, which was a vital mistake when doing alchemy. _Every good alchemist knows that you hesitate, even if for a moment. _Ed thought, waited a moment, then clapped his hands together, and they glowed. The blond put his hands to the ground, and a tall spear formed, raising out of the concrete. He grasped it with both hands as everyone watched with awe. It was silent, very silent. So silent, one could hear the wind. From just outside the room, sounding like it was a million miles away, came the sound of someone clapping. Ed glanced over, to see the brunette standing up, applauding him. He was followed by Fuhrer Bradley, which made all of the observers join.

One of them, probably Erickson from where he was sitting, gestured him over, so Ed moseyed his way over, letting the spear fall to the ground, where it was made back into the concrete ground, looking like it melted. The blond was let into the room, where everyone started shaking his hands enthusiastically.

"Congrats, son! You passed the first part of the test." Exclaimed Fuhrer Bradley. "Now, if Colonel Mustang here would take you into one of the back rooms, he can examine you for the second part."

"Yes Sir." Roy saluted, then escorted the kid through another door.

They were completely silent. Ed almost didn't want to talk to the brunette. He was mad at him for not telling him who he was. The blond sat on one side of a table, while the brunette sat opposite. They just sat there, staring. _Tu magel moga cho. Tu magel moga cho. But I don't. I'm just trying to calm down. _

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mustang asked, lacing his fingers and resting his chin on them.

"Didn't I already?" The blond spat. _Why're you being so rude? _He asked himself.

"Not formally."

"Fine. I'm Edward Elric, and I'm from Resembool. I live with my brother and friend. I came here to take this freaking test. But you already knew that."

"Nice to meet you, Edward. May I call you, Ed?" He smiled, the same smile from back on the street.

"May I ask why you didn't tell me who you were earlier?"

"Because. I didn't want you to know that I was going to judge you. You might've tried to show off."

"Why would I show off, huh? It's not like I'd be trying to please you or something."

"In my experience, people show off, and fail."

"Congrats. Now, aren't you supposed to ask me some questions or something?"

"Right." He looked through some papers. "Ok, so why did you want to become a state alchemist?"

"To change the world, help people in their time of need... That's what you guys are looking for, right?"

"No, we're looking for the real reason you wanted to join." He almost sounded impatient, but the brunette still had that heart stopping smile on his face.

"Well, I wanted to help my brother survive, because we lost our parents at a young age, and it's been hard for him..."

"You mean for you two, not just him, right?"

"Huh? No. I'm handling fine."

"That's not what your eyes are saying." Mustang whispered, with the utmost concern. That was all Ed could take. Tears formed, and spilled. Ashamed, the boy hid his face in his sleeve.

"Ah.. I'm sorry.... Give me a second. I'll be fine in a second..." The blond sobbed, rubbing his eyes.

"Ed..." The brunette murmured, standing up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No! Nonononononono. It's not your fault, you're just asking questions. I overreacted." The blond smiled, his eyes already red. The brunette pulled him into a hug, over the table.

"I am so sorry... It's been hard for you..." He whispered in the kid's ear. "Feel free to cry; Everyone needs to, once in a while."

With that, Ed weeped silently for half an hour, before pulling away.

"Do you feel better now?" Roy asked, handing the kid a tissue.

"Yeah..." The blond took it, and blew his nose, then threw it away. _Tu magel moga cho. I actually think I do, now. _

"That's good. Should we finish with some more questions?"

"Let's. The sooner the better."

"Ok... So, what is your goal?"

"My goal?"

"Like, what's your goal in life?"

"Meaning...?"

"For example, my goal in life is to be Fuhrer," Ed rolled his eyes. _another power obsessed loser. I thought all the other contestants were bad enough. _"To make all war heroes the criminals they are, therefore putting myself into danger."

"What?"

"Basically, I want to adjust the world so that everyone is equal, not just Amestrians. Ishbalans haven't done anything wrong, our people started it. Or at least,"

"That's my point of view...." The blond aligned himself with the brunette's words.

They gazed at each other. _We share the same views, we ran into each other, we'll probably work together... is there any other things that we'll have together? _

Ed's hand was lifted by a larger one, and brought it to Roy's lips. "Tu magel moga cho..." The brunette whispered, kissing the hand softly. "But I doubt you know what that means."


End file.
